May the Best Man Win!
by GrahmCracka
Summary: May's a nerd. Drew's the school's hearthrob. And as usual the nerd gets bullied by the hearthrob. But what happens when May gets a makeover that has all the boys in the palm of her hands? What will Drew do when he suddenly realizes his true feelings?
1. Begining

Hey guys! New story cause I just can't get over how cute this couple is! :)

**Disclaimer:** Nicole does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters or whatever.

* * *

It was your average beautiful day. The sun shone through the windows pounding my face with light. I loved the warm feeling it gave my skin and how it left sparkles dancing on my features.

I awoke that morning to my favorite Hello Kitty alarm clock playing a rather familiar song from my iPod.

'_I go ooh-ohh, you go ahh-ahh.  
__la-la-la-la, a-la-la-la  
__I can't lie-lie-lie-la-lie-lie  
__I wanna-wanna-wanna get-get-get what I want, don't stop'_

Oh, Arceus, not again.

And after several minutes of glaring intensely at my alarm clock playing 'Untouched' by The Veronicas, I gave up. It won. I would get out of bed and willingly go to school.

Once I was up and out of bed I headed to the bathroom to, uhhh, empty the filter, if you catch my drift, and take a nice long cold morning shower. I was out of the shower within five minutes and walked over to wash my face. It wouldn't kill me to at least try to take care of myself, even though I really could care less. Once the simple enough task was complete, I headed back to my room to try put some clothes on my slender, curvy and completely naked body.

Dressing in a white polo shirt, some worn out jeans and some black sneakers after trying to deal with my hopelessly frizzy and tangy hair, I headed downstairs for breakfast only to find my mother, Caroline Maple, making piles of pancakes. Sitting down in a seat next to my two brothers Max and Cameron, I took a bunch and began stuffing my face.

Max was my younger brother of 14. He had longish black hair and deep onyx eyes behind huge glasses. Cameron was my older brother by one year making him 17. He had tanish skin, like myself and unlike Max, and longish dark brown hair and light purple eyes. He's too handsome for his own good.

"Morning mom. What's up?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing, dear. Just eat up, I made plenty." She exclaimed with a smile on her sweet heart shaped face.

"No amount of food is enough to satisfy May." Max piped in.

"Shut up, midget."

"No fighting at the table," my father, Norman Maple, scolded coming down the stairs fixing his tie on the way down.

The table was pretty quiet after that, aside from the clinging from fork to plate, chewing noises and Cameron's iPod playing somekinda heavy medal song.

"Oh, May look at the time. Shouldn't you be heading to school by now?" Caroline asked.

"I could drive her," Cameron offered.

"Why would I get a ride from you when I have my own car?"

"Cause you're stupid and always take the wrong turn on Peatelburg Street."

"At least I passed my drivers test on the first try!"

"If that's the case, don't you think you should go for a retake if you can't even follow directions!"

"Shutup, both of you!" Norman scolded.

"Doesn't even matter. I was going anyways." I quickly glanced at the clock, which read 7:30. And with that, I ran out the door, grabbing my backpack and was on my way to school within mere seconds.

Hopping into my silver Honda placing my backpack in the passenger's seat and putting the key in the ignition, I drove myself for about ten minutes until I reached La Rousse High School. By the time I was out of the car and finished with 'breakfast' I still had 15 minutes left before class started. So I decided to take it slow and just walk to my locker at an easy pace. When I reached the school's doorstep past the school garden and front yard where all the juniors had lunch I took one last sane breath of air then continued my journey into the pit of hell.

* * *

okay, I know, super short chapter. but i really want this to turn out a good story, so just pleas gimmie some time. :)

all that i ask from you lovely peoples, is to click on the cute little button down below labled "REVIEW" and give an opinion about what you like, don't like, any sugestions, errors in spelling and such, etc...

REVIEW!!


	2. Brendan & Gary

I slowly opened the slightly heavy weighted doors of the school's front entrance and stepped inside and automatically headed towards my locker.

I decided to avoid everyone once all of my unneeded materials were put away, and I headed to the girl's bathroom to look myself over in the mirror and make sure I looked as good as I could. Which honestly isn't very good at all cause I had the windows down on the way here and now I just looked like a bigger mess.

I'd ended up getting to class late as I desperately tried to fix my ugly hair but just decided to screw life and what people thought so I could get this stupid school day over with.

"Hurry up and sit down, loser." Solidad, popular pinkette of the school, said. She had volunteered to take attendance for the old perverted teacher, Mr. Aberly.

I just continued walking to my desk on the opposite side of the room near the large window letting golden rays of beautiful happy sunlight flood the room and take over its atmosphere.

On my way there, I heard may people whispering about me, and, quite frankly, I didn't like it. I tried to ignore it but one particular conversation caught my attention as I was walking by.

"Okay, whoever can get May to blush the darkest wins. We'll all take turns and go once an hour. That way we can tell who's has really made the _most_ effect on her." Paul, an emo kid with purple hair stated.

"Me first!" Brendan shouted as he looked over at me.

Great. Now I was gonna be bugged the whole entire day by these stupid boys.

I shot a pained look over to my 2 best friends, Misty Waterflower and Dawn Hikari. Misty returned a look of sympathy while Dawn shot a thumb's up, obviously loving how I'd decided to be 'bad' for once and come into class late. Ugh, typical Dawn.

Brendan then came over to me, his friends of popular jocks behind him all trying to hide their laughter and failing miserably.

"Say May," Brendan started. "Nice hooders you got there." He then winked and began walking back to his friends, who were now in hysterics.

As much as I wanted to with that repulsive comment, I didn't blush. That's all he wanted from me in the first place and I had more respect for myself than to give it to him.

I just turned around and sat facing the front of the geography classroom prepared for the teacher to start class. Even though they thought I was stupid, I didn't fail to see Paul walk by me to 'sharpen his pencil' and try to see if I had blushed or not.

As he walked past me and back to his friends, I couldn't help but smirk. Brendan didn't win the bet, which made me feel great at the moment.

Maybe, if I could just get through their constant teasing, this day would actually be somewhat good. And as I sat there, I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

_**~Gary~**_

Geography, for once, went by in a flash. It was actually okay even with the constant whispering about me. But, aside from all that, I had beat Brendan at his own game. Just the thought of it made me smile again and again.

The bell had rang, signaling that we have about five minutes to get to our next class. I rushed out of the room, trying to prevent an encounter in the hallway where one of those stupid boys would tease me. It went great and all with Brendan, but I have no idea how I'd do with these other guys.

All of these boys had many things in common, making them really popular. They play on the school's soccer team, meaning they also have to keep a good grade average, even though most of them are just barley passing. All of them are extremely good looking. They all live near each other in the rich part of town and own the most expensive of everything.

They were their own posse at school that all the girls wanted to be with. Brendan was sort of the clown of the group, while Ash was just a dimwit. Paul was the hot emo kid that just made you want to shove him in a closet and bang him for some reason…

Gary is like the vice president. Second in command, even though it's obvious he wants to be head leader. No one other than Drew Haden takes that position. Drew is like the leader in everything. He's Capitan of the soccer team and he rules that posse as well as just about every girl in this school. Not that I blame him for being good looking. He can't help it that girls love his luscious green locks and those deep emerald eyes. And he can't help it when girls, and some guys for that matter, like to stare at his flat toned chest and his strong arms and his perfect face with those plump delicious looking lips.

They can't help it that he's partially a god.

Not that I like him or anything.

He has some real bad qualities too. He's arrogant and completely egotistic. And, even if I did like him, which I'm not saying I do, cause I don't, he would never be interested in me anyways. The group always picks on me. Why me? Probably cause I'm the sister of one of the hottest and most popular boys at school and I'm a total dork.

There are a few people in that group though, that are sort of just… there. Kenny, for one, is one of them. But I hear he's a really good soccer player, so good for him.

Another one of those 'just there' people is Harley. He's the team's goalie, which is a good thing. He's really tall and rather flexible.

Cameron, my brother, is a member of the group too. Even though they all pick on me, I'm kind of grateful he's my brother. Because of him, I know a lot about the group all the boys want to join and all the girls want to do.

Brock is just a pervert, which surprises me because he's the most muscular of them all. I thought he'd be sports obsessed, but no. He's a bigger pervert than Brendan, and after what Brendan had to say to me today, I'm almost scared to hear what Brock is going to say.

Barry, the last member of the group, is just down right insane. He doesn't try to be funny, like Brendan and Ash do, Barry is just nuts in the head. He'll do anything anyone will tell him to do and not even care. That's why it's become a habit for him to smack my butt almost every time we pass in the hallway. It's a private joke to all of them.

Just the thought of them makes me want to upchuck.

I made it to my English class with plenty of time to spare, which resulted as a very bad idea. The posse decided to go to class early too, which gave them plenty of time to send their newest weapon against my weakening forces.

Gary Oak of all people they had to choose. He came up to me looking smug. Oh, just kill me now.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he started.

'_Oh, my, gosh. Don't blush, May, I repeat: DON'T BLUSH!'_ I had repeated over and over in my head.

"If it's not too much trouble, Maylenne Maple, would you let me butter your muffin?'"

Originally, at that comment, I would have madly blushed. But the number one turn off for me is to be called by my full first name.

I just stared at him with one of those '_that was so pathetic, it's not even funny_' looks and without another word and a shocked facial expression, Gary Oak walked back to his friends. This time, though, the group was silent and when they all slowly looked up at me in unison, I just laughed and gave them a '_you guys are so stupid_' smirk and then went over to my seat and got ready for class once again.

May Maple: 2.

Stupid Crew: 0.

English class was passing by real slowly and I couldn't help but stop paying attention a while ago.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Lundquest," she turned her attention to me. "May I use the bathroom? It's and emergency."

With a sigh, she gave me the go ahead and I stormed out of the room. I wanted to take my time so I walked rather slowly. The hallways were empty except for the usual group of popular kids, the teacher's pet running to get things and the make out couple, which kind of grossed me out a bit. I mean, seriously, in school?

A couple seconds later I see Drew, Barry, Ash and Brock walking down the hallway behind me, not really paying attention to me… that is, not until Gary came out of the classroom looking in my direction. They all looked at Gary, then at me, all matching the evil smirk that plastered Gary's face.

I quickly turned around and started speed walking down the hallway, tuning the corner sharply hoping to escape the torture about to come. I could hear my heart pound and my breathing quicken as I half-ran down the hallway to the girl's bathroom, which was on the opposite side of the school.

Did I forget to mention the school is very big?

Very, _very_ big.

I began to calm down. They could care less anyway, right?

I was wrong.

Suddenly I could hear frantic footsteps tearing through the halls. Again my heart began to accelerate. Picking up my feet, I dashed through the hallway as fast as I could, which wasn't fast enough, just so you know.

Just then, I felt hands grasp my wrists and strong arms yanked me backwards. I lost all sense of balance, as I was pulled backward. Quickly I turned around as I was falling, thinking I was going to hit the ground and gasped.

"D-Drew!"

I crashed into his warm muscular chest and his arms suddenly wrapped around me tightly. The rest of the group caught up to him and immediately burst into laughter giving Drew obscene gestures and whistling uncontrollably.

"Damn, Drew's got it good right now." Brock said with a wink towards me. "Me next, babe."

I scoffed in disgust. "Uhhh, I don't think so, Brock. I don't really feel like being raped on the spot today."

Gary laughed at my comment and then looked at me through sexy half-lidded eyes with a smirk consuming his perfect mouth.

"Well, tell me May. What did you think Drew was doing in the first place?"

Uhhh…

"Well, Gary, that's a good question," I looked up at the handsome arrogant jerk whom was still holding me in his strong arms. "Drew, what are you doing?"

Drew chuckled and dropped his head right next to my ear. "I was just strolling with my buds down the hallway when I happened to spot my favorite loser and just wanted to say 'hi.'"

Gosh, he creases me.

"Okay, hi. Now will you please let me go?"

He chuckled some more and murmured in his husky sexy voice:

"Why? Don't you like me all up on you? I know I do."

And with that I blushed so red, tomatoes were put to shame. His posse burst out laughing along with him while I just stood there, in his arms, feeling humiliated.

'_I hate this dirty bastard!!!'_

'_Oh, just shut up already. We all know you like him.'_

'_Who are you anyways?'_

'_I am you. And I know __**you**__ like him!'_

'_But I thought __**you**__ were __**me**__.'_

'_I am.'_

'_You do realize you just admitted to liking him, right?'_

'_Well do you blame me?! He's hot!'_

This was sickening. Immediately I squirmed and struggled to get out of his arms but he only pulled me closer, if that was even possible.

"Drew, let go of me!"

"I don't want to."

"Haven't you laughed enough at me yet?"

He paused and considered the idea. Then shot me a look of true mockery.

"Of course not."

His friends began to laugh at me again. Finally I was able to get out of his grasp and turn swiftly around. Without another word I continued to walk down the hall.

SMACK!

Blushing even redder than before I turned and glared at the immature boy who dared cross the line of touching and _touching_.

The boys began to laugh even harder. It was so bad that Ash was to the point of falling on the floor along with Gary and Brock.

This was completely outrageous and yet, I honestly should have seen it coming.

As soon as I had turned around Barry had token it upon him to slap my ass, which resulted in me blushing even harder along with the harder laughter from the boys.

Once reddening faded and laughter died down, I began to once again continue to the girl's bathroom. But oh, no that wasn't enough for them. Suddenly Gary had to give it a quick little grab. I tuned around appalled. Gary looked like he had won the fucking lottery, for Celebi's sake!

This time was the last time. I turned around and sprinted towards the bathrooms. That was just so embarrassing. Now I'm positive that they all know my feelings for Drew now!

Yes. I admit it. I loved the feeling in his arms. I loved being thrust against his chest; the same one every girl in the world would be willing to die for. For just one little touch, at least.

Not that it could ever matter now and I don't think I've ever felt so pathetic in my life. They knew it all along that I like him. Even he, Drew himself, knew that the nerdiest girl in school wanted him for herself; to be able to lay back with him and gaze at the stars. To have someone there for you when times are bad, or just when you need something off your mind. He could take away all other thoughts of mine if he _really_ tried and I knew it. He knew it. They knew it. We all new it!

I reached the girls bathroom in good time. I didn't even need to go to the bathroom before, but now I was certain I had to go. I felt like throwing up everything in my stomach.


	3. Makeover

okay. hello to all!! oh my freaking gosh, i can't believe how many people actually like this story!! it's so nice to see all my hard work being paid off. and i'm deffinatly noticing a huge ammout of improvement in my writing the more i write AND from all of the advice from my dear reviewers.

_SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO:  
_**Phoenixofdarkness62, N i K O O R U 14, xXxNncyxXx, Arysd, XxRoseLoverxX, May-kin, who wants to know?, SkyMistle214, PokemonfanXxX, dbzgtfan2004, Ronmione x3, Sannabunny27 and safira2008.**

you all are so awesome for your review(s)!!

* * *

I had gotten over my little bathroom moment and just barley made it to my math class on time. I only had a few of the popular boys in this class and they didn't pay particular attention to me anyways since Solidad is in that class.

Once I had walked in and sat down Misty and Dawn came right up to me.

"Ohmygosh, May! You'll never guess what happened to me!" Dawn squealed in delight. Nothing cheers me up more than Dawn's high-pitched squealing. It was embarrassing, but we all love Dawn.

"Haha, wanna bet?" Misty chided.

"The school's lunches suddenly became edible overnight?" I joked.

"No, seriously, how could you NOT notice!?" Misty shouted throwing her arms up in the air and then back down again, hands facing me as if I'd done something so stupid it made Ash look like Einstein.

Somehow I'd had a really hard time paying attention. What _they_ did to me kept replaying in my head over and over again, and that's when it hit me.

_Revenge_.

And even though the idea made me want to hurl, I desperately needed to talk to somebody besides myself who's related to one of _them_. Someone who's beautiful, mean and undeniably popular in every aspect. I need someone older and wiser and someone who ruled the school. I needed Daisy.

Ah, yes. Daisy would be perfect! She's Gary's older sister, a grade up from where we are. She would help me get revenge.

"I dunno. But besides all this, have you seen Daisy?" Both Misty and Dawn gave me a confused look.

"Since when do you talk to her," Dawn asked. "I thought you hated her." Yes, it's true that I do hate Daisy, but I was desperate.

"Well, sure. But I have to ask her a question."

"Well you could always ask us." Dawn piped.

"Uh… no."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's uhhh… umm… it's for a class project!"

"She's not even in our grade, though."

"Well we have the same Spanish, which is for all grades."

"Oh, right. Well she's-"

"Oh, wait, never mind, I'll just ask her in gym!" I'd totally forgotten we had the same gym, too.

"Uh, okay, but May I don't think you should-"

"Well I'll see you later. Bye girls!" And with that I'd walked to my seat in the back of the room and waited for math to end.

After math I'd stormed down the halls to my gym class after saying bye to Misty and Dawn. I was both excited and a little nervous, I mean, Daisy is one of the most popular girls in the school _and_ she's a year older!

You're probably wondering why she's in my gym then. Well, it's really simple, she just skipped so much class last year that they held her back in the easiest subject to pass.

After changing into some baggy red basketball shorts and a loose white t-shirt I entered the gym with Brianna. Since Misty and Dawn weren't in my class, I hang out with her. We aren't best friends or anything, but we get along pretty well.

Looking around the room after the two of us had entered through the big double doors I finally spotted Daisy with her two lackeys. The first was Marina. She was really pretty, but she was also really stupid. Marina wore her long turquoise hair in two pigtails and in black booty shorts with a tight pink tank. She goes out with this really nice cutie named Jimmy. But that's another story. The second was Solidad. She had her long pink hair in a high ponytail wearing red booty shorts and a tight white tank. And then there was Daisy, the queen herself, of course. She wore her beautiful blond hair in a low side pony and wore blue booty shorts and a tight gray tank. Noticing a trend here?

I suddenly felt so nervous. How was I supposed to go up and talk to them? Just earlier Solidad had made fun of me for Mew's sake!

"What's wrong, May," Brianna asked noticing my discomfort.

"It's nothing, uhhh… I just have to go do something. Wait here, okay, I'll be right back." I took a deep breath through my nose and slowly let it out through my mouth hoping it would calm me down.

Unfortunately, I had no such luck.

'_You better get this over with.'_ My inner voice warned.

'_You're absolutely right.'_

'Of course I am. Now get moving, you've just been standing there for like, ten seconds and Brianna is looking at you like you're all drugged up!'

Deciding I should just ignore that comment I marched over to Daisy and her crew keeping my head held high. It was now, or never.

"And so then she was all-" Three heads turned to me and gasped.

"What do you want?" Marina asked as she glared at me.

"Uh, hi, I uhhh… just uhhh…"

"Spit it out already," the bluenette continued to harass me.

"I really need to speak to Daisy!" I choked out.

"Well, what is it?" Daisy, the Senior Queen herself, asked.

"Alone…" Daisy then looked at her two best friends and then at me.

"Marina, Solidad," she started. "Why don't you two go over there and I'll meet you in a minute." Both girls just stared at her, mouths agape. Had she really just dumped them momentarily for this loser right here? Regardless of what they thought, both girls reluctantly turned the other direction and began walking over to the soda machines.

"So," she said turning back to me. "What do you want?" Honestly I was really intimidated by her. But I couldn't let that stop me now.

"I need your help, Daisy."

"How?"

"I need you to make me pretty." Okay that sounded so much better in my head. Out loud it sounds just plain ridiculous. She just scoffed.

"What kind of question is that? And you really expect _me_ to help _you_?"

"No, I don't expect you to do anything. It's completely up to you. I just really need help. You see," I started getting ready to fall on my knees and beg the sanity out of her. "You're brother and his group of friends keep picking on me because I'm Cameron's younger sister and I'm a total nerd while he's all cool and I was just hoping that you'd help me so I can get revenge on them." Daisy just stared at me in aw.

"And do you honestly think I enjoy having frizzy hair and ugly close and glasses and-"

"Okay, okay! Fine! I'll help you okay!"

"Really!?"

"Yes, yes, okay? Meet me by the fountain after school and we'll head over to my house and I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, thank you so much, Daisy! But I need to ask one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Why'd you decide to help me? I don't mean anything by it I'm . . . I'm just curious."

"Well, one, you have a good point. Ya see May, you're a really pretty girl, and I don't just say that to anyone, but you're hair and clothes are holding you back. Two, I just love giving makeovers! And three, I love pulling shit with my little brother. Consider yourself lucky, though, cause I don't do this for just anybody. And I do want something in return." She eyed me as if I'd change my mind. But I could care less what she wanted. I was too happy to even consider that it might be really bad.

"Oh, of course, whatever you want!"

"Good. All that I ask in return is a date with Cameron. You think you could help me out?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, well I'll see you later then."

"Thank you so much, Daisy. See ya." Quickly I turned around and dashed back to Brianna. When I came up to her again she was eager as ever to talk to me.

"So like, what was all that about?"

"Just needed to ask her something." Brianna continued rambling about something that had to do with why she hated those girls but I wasn't listening to half of it. All that mattered now was that everyone was in for a rude awakening.

The last bell rang through the school and many doors busted open, hallways filling with people. Normally I would try to catch up with my friends to hang or something but there was no messing around today. After I'd gotten my stuff, I went to the fountain and took a seat.

After a good five minutes Daisy came out. "Okay, are you ready?" I smiled at her as I stood up facing her.

"I was born ready." Daisy smiled back.

"Good. Cause you'll want to be prepared for the most dramatic change of your life."

Both of us hopped into her red convertible and sped down the road to her house. I was hoping Misty remembered to drive my car home and to her house today. I could just ride with Cameron tomorrow and take Misty home tomorrow, too, if she drove my car to school, which I'd gone over with Misty at lunch. I still just hope she remembered.

Soon enough we'd arrived to Daisy and Gary's big white house. Gary had decided to sleepover at Ash's house for today along with Barry, Brock, Kenny, Brendan and Drew.

Perfect!

Daisy unlocked the door and we stepped inside. The house was filled with whites, creams, browns, reds and blacks. The whole theme looked gorgeous! She led me to her room, which was upstairs, and the last door in the hallway. Daisy opened the door and we were welcomed with whites, pinks, fluffy pillows and the smell of candy apples.

"Okay, let's not waste any time at all. We've got _a lot_ of work to do, after all."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, where to start?" she asked herself excitedly. "Let's see. You'll need your hair cut, your outfit changed, in fact, your whole wardrobe for that manor, contacts, your nails freshly done, your-"

"Are you done yet?" I asked irritated. I'd asked her to help me out, not cut me down!

"Yes, now just relax while I get to work!" she squealed. Ugh that annoying squeal. Well, on the bright side, at least she was excited about giving me this makeover.

After about three hours of watching a Tool Academy 2 marathon I finally felt the lack of hair pulling, face rubbing and nail filing only to hear the best news of the day.

"Okay, Darling! All done. See, that wasn't so bad." And it actually wasn't. For once in a long time, I actually feel totally relaxed and so much womanlier. I decided to take a look in the tall skinny mirror in her candy apple room.

I took a long look at myself and was completely… surprised. Daisy had ditched the glasses for contacts like she said she would, which honestly didn't surprise me. What did surprise me, though, was what she did to my hair. She had taken it down out of my normal two pigtails and let it nicely fall down to my mid back and curled it with loose curls, but kept my bangs straight and also gave my once unruly hair some volume.

She managed to dress me into some dark skinny jeans, a light red, almost pink, top with a beautiful blood red rose on it, giving it sort of a rocker's edge which looked amazingly cool. I was wearing white heals, gold hoop earrings and a few gold bangles on my right wrist.

As for my makeup, she really didn't put much on. Some brown pencil eyeliner for the under lid to bring out my sapphire eyes and some black liquid eyeliner on my upper lid in a very thin line just barley above my eyelashes which were coated with mascara. Some gold eye shadow and some light pink lip-gloss had done the trick to bring out the best in everything. Slowly everything processed to my brain.

I looked beautiful.

And, heck, not to sound cocky or anything, but I have to admit that if I could, I would _so_ do me.

Yeah, I looked _that_ good.

"Daisy, I don't even know what to say. This is all so amazing, I mean… I look hot!" We both burst out into fits of laughter after a short awkward silence.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not a problem! And here," she gave me a blue storage tub. "You can have this."

"Ummm… okay?"

"Haha, there are clothes inside it silly! I bought them last weekend cause they were just so cute! Well, anyways I was in such a rush to get to this party, or whatever, so I paid without even trying them on! Yeah, so sad. Well anyways when I went to try them on at home they didn't fit! These clothes were made for a girl with a big butt and big boobs, but a perfectly skinny waist and they were too big for me!" This was true, Daisy had an amazing figure, but she was almost paper flat in both aspects. That didn't make her any less pretty though. "So while I was giving you you're makeover I decided to try to get them on you and they totally fit perfectly! Ooh, I have one more whole tub you can have, too. It'll do wonders for your wardrobe! And it would be such a waste to have to return all that cute stuff."

I giggled at the puppy pout she was giving the two blue packing tubs of amazingly cute and expensive clothing. "No doubt. Thank you so much, Daisy!" Hanging out with her was actually fun and she's defiantly not bitchy like everyone says she is. Although, she could just be sucking up to me because she wants Cameron to think she's all nice or something.

But, whatever, I'd rather have her be fake and suck up than deal with a bitch any day.

"It actually wasn't much of a problem. The clothes and the contacts were easy. All you really need to do is put some de-frizzer in your hair and then straighten or curl it. And do your makeup how I did it today, it looks great on you."

"Again, thanks so much!"

"It's fine really. But do you remember our deal?"

"Yup."

"Good," she said with a smirk. "I can't wait for that date with your totally hot brother."

"Uh, yeah." Now things got a little awkward. I know my brother is handsome, but I've never thought of him as being hot.

"Do you need a ride home," she suddenly asked.

"Yes please."

"Okay then," she said picking up one of the huge tubs. "You grab the other one and let's go."

* * *

well... how was it? good? great? fantastic? well let's hope it was. :) thank you for all the people who've given me suggestions on how the makeover should go, but i had already had this written before i even posted the first chaptar, so i hope you guys arn't dissapointed. :( but i totally appreciate how... involved you got in my story. involved... involved... ..... is that even the right word for it?

whatever. you know what i mean. :)

and for all the people who didn't bother to read my little intro babble, check out the shoutout in bold letters at the top. you could be up there! :D and again, thank you all who read and reviewed. also thank you all who favorited the story or me as an author all together. yall are ah-mazing! :D

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!  
**Peace out, girl scout! :D


	4. Reactions

_Finally, here's part 4!! :) I just wanna thank you all (again), yall are the greatest people in the world! (no joke)_

_SHOUTOUT TO:_  
**XxRoseLoverxX, Arysd, Ronmione x3, safira2008, SoulNinjas, Pheonixofdarkness62, May-kin, Sannabunny27, WAKAWAKA, SkyMistle214, and who wants to know?**

_Thank you all who reviewed, favorited me, favorited my story and finally all who bothered to read this story.  
You're all awesome. :)_

* * *

By the time Daisy had dropped me off the night before it was already nine-thirty at night. Jeez, I didn't realize we had hung out for that long.

Even if we did stop for some smoothies and shoe shopping before we went actually headed to my place.

Not to mention my mother was so pissed at me when I got home cause she didn't have a clue where I was. So Mrs. Crabby Cakes sent me upstairs to my room like the bad little girl I was. On my way up I didn't fail to notice that both Max and Cameron had fallen asleep.

Max always goes to bed early, but for Cameron it's really unusual. The only time he ever goes to bed early is when he has a soccer game the day after once school is over. Seeing them sleep made me suddenly tired, too. Shopping for shoes tires a girl out, ya know.

Finishing my thoughts of last night, I stepped out of the shower I was in. Walking over to my mirror I took a long look at my reflection and then began washing my face. I quickly brushed my teeth, blew my hair dry and added some of that de-frizzer stuff Daisy was talking about before I straightened my long hair slick straight and getting fabulous results.

Today I decided to wear tight white tank top, which had the same blood red rose as the shirt I'd worn yesterday, some darker blue jeans and blood red open toed heals. I just repeated the makeup cause; quite frankly, it looked damn good on me.

Not to sound conceded or anything.

Remembering that Misty had my car, I walked a little ways down the hall to Cameron's room and knocked on the door. "What!?" was the exasperated response I'd received from the dimwit inside the room.

"Hey, Cameron, could you give me a ride to school?"

"Yeah, whatever. But I'm parking next to _my_ friends."

Ugh, gross.

"Yeah sure, whatever, I just really need a ride."

"I said whatever, dweeb."

"Thanks, Cam-moron." Just then loud footsteps came closer to the door.

"I thought I told you to stop callin- … ugh, whoa."

"What is it?" I snapped.

"May what happened to you!? You almost look, ya know, hot!"

"Gee, thanks Cam. But seriously, we should get going now. I want to actually make it to school on time."

"Yeah, sure just let me get my backpack and we're gone."

"Alright." I headed downstairs just to be greeted with two _'who are you and what have you done with the May that lived here just yesterday'_ stares from my dad and Max and an ice cold glare from my very own mother.

"What," I asked as I grabbed an apple for breakfast.

"What happened?" Max asked, bewithered.

"Just decided I needed a change."

"Oh… cool."

"Alright, May I'm ready," Cameron hollered rushing down the stairs. "Let's go."

"Kay, Cam. Bye guys, I'll see you later after Cameron's game today."

"We'd better," my mom warned. "Or else I will have a punishment for you this time."

"No worries mom." My mom's scowl then turned into a kind-hearted smile.

"Alright sweetie have fun today. Bye Cameron, good luck in your game."

"Thanks, mom. Alright May, let's go." We walked outside and into Cameron's awesome black Ferrari. It took us about ten minutes to get to school. As soon as possible, Cameron pulled into the school's parking lot and parked right between Drew's silver mustang convertible and Gary's red Honda Accord. The whole gang was near Drew's car talking about Arceus knows what while they stared at and waited for Cameron to come join them. What they didn't expect was to see me get out of the passenger's seat.

_**~Drew's P.O.V.~**_

"Oh my god." I'd heard Gary mumble to nobody in particular. I thought it too. There we were; shocked as hell; eyes wide; mouths open and some of us were even drooling. If there were ever one of those weird _'Everybody in a huge group of people has the exact same thought at the exact same time'_ moments it would be now. The only thought in our minds right now was _'is that May!?'_

She stepped out of Cameron's car wearing the hottest thing ever! The white tank top showed of her gifted curves rather well and the blood red rose gave her a bad girl edge.

I like bad girls.

The dark jeans she wore fit well, too. Her high heals were open in the front, allowing you to see some of her toes, and had a little white and red polka dot bow on the top. The makeup she wore was simple but it complimented her without a doubt. I've always secretly thought she was beautiful, I'd just never admit it because she was a total nerd. It would hurt my reputation to no repair if we ever went out. The good thing was that every once in a while I got the chance to hold her or touch her…

No, not like that you pervert.

Well, actually, that way is nice too, in fact, it's more than just nice, but for some reason May felt more to me than just some hot piece of ass. And I didn't understand why because, well, that's what every other girl I've dated has turned out to be. I've never been one for serious relationships.

But all in all, May looked absolutely amazing. Not that I'd ever let her or anyone else know that I thought these annoying and inappropriate thoughts.

I mean May and me?

There should be some sorta law against the possibility.

She slowly looked up at all of us, whom of which, for the past minute, had just stared at her. "What is it," came the muffled question from said cutie.

Okay, let's get one thing straight. Just because I think she looks damn sexy and the slightest thought of her gives me sweaty palms, a dry throat and a boner doesn't mean I like her.

Even if I haven't felt like this for any other girl before.

"You!" Brendan shouted.

"What about me?" Was this girl serious or is she on some kind of stuff I should know about? "Oh, _thiiiiss_," she said gesturing to herself. "I just decided to change a few little details."

"Little?" Ash asked.

May's expression quickly turned from smug to pissed in a matter of two seconds.

"Shut up." She scolded.

"Why don't you come over here and make me," Ash teased with a wink.

May gave a disgusted look. Then she scoffed and shook her head.

"So, wait, is that a no?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"No, I mean, yes it's a no, Ass!"

"For the millionth time, my name is ASH! And why not?"

"I don't want wannabe jock germs all over me! That's just gross!"

"Well if you'd just come over here for a minute maybe I could convince you otherwise." Ash's brown eyes darkened as he gazed her down and then back up again. He smirked and then winked again.

"Eww." May, who had a slight blush on her face, glared at the dumb brunette and then walked- no, strutted- past us and over to her two best friends whose names I always forget. Massie and Dan, or something?

The whole group just stared after her, lost in her powerfully sexy walk, until Barry spoke, which was very unlike him. Most of the time he never talked, he only did stupid funny shit.

"_Damn_."

The rest of us just turned to him and stared in shock. Brendan then chuckled.

"I know, right? Dude, did you see how she looked at me? I think she likes me." Brendan said.

"She doesn't like _you_! Hell, I doubt she likes any of you guys for picking on her all the time!" Kenny piped in.

"How would you know," Brendan accused. "You've never even talked to her!"

"Brendan's right about one thing," Gary started. "But it's so obvious she likes me. I mean, that whole time, we couldn't keep our eyes off each other."

"I thought you came to school to get a brain, not to become an even bigger asshole."

"Shut up, Kenny!"

"Hahahaha, you just go scolded!"

Kenny turned and glared. "Shut up, Ass!"

Steam flew out of his ears as his face turned red with anger. "I already told you, my. Name. Is. ASH!!!!!"

"Why don't all of you shut up before I kick all your asses?" Paul threatened.

"It's all their fault! I'm always getting picked on and it's not fair!!"

. . .

"Seriously man, like, what the fuck?" Harley said. It's pretty obvious that he's a faggot.

"Yeah, man. 'I'm always getting picked on and it's not fair!!' Dude what are you, three?" Brock bashed.

"Oh, sure. So you keep picking on me!?"

"Ash, nobody. Here. Gives. A. Fuck. Find somebody else who does and go whine to them." Paul declared.

"GUYS!"

All heads turned to me.

"All of you can fucking shut up. But not before telling me how we're going to win against The LillyGrove City Corsalas if we can't even get along with our own teammates? And over what? A _girl_? Not to mention that girl is _May_. Have you people all gone insane!?"

"Oh quit it, Drew." Gary said. "Admit it, you were staring at her too. You also have to admit she looked damn fine in those jeans today." Gary smirked. I think his mind was put elsewhere when I noticed his pants get bigger.

"But May? Seriously?"

"Well, what about her?" Ash asked.

"She's a dork, a nerd, a total _loser_! Why would anybody be interested in her, let alone get into a fight with their best friends over her?"

"Uh," Brock began. "Because she's super hot?"

Drew sighed. "Not the answer I was looking for. Come on you guys let's just go to g- Uhhh!"

Everybody gasped.

And then there was silence.

Pain. A sharp stabbing pain was running through my left cheek. I slowly got up from the ground to see Cameron standing over me with a look of rage so strong, Beedrill wouldn't even wanna mess with him.

He spoke slow and deep. "If you ever talk like that about my sister again," he started. Fear grew on everyone's faces now. "I don't care who you are or if you happen to be the captain of this team or not, I will beat you so badly, you can just forget about playing for our team anymore." He threatened.

I just stared at him, not believing he just stood up to me.

"I swear, Drew Hayden. Keep talking shit about my little sister, and I'll roundhouse your ass!!"

Cameron decided to walk away then. "See ya later." He called to everyone.

But nobody responded.

They were all afraid to receive the same thing I just got a moment ago.

I then looked over to the spot where May had run to go meet her friends and failed to find her.

The guilt started to eat at me, and while everybody else had continued arguing over May, I was silently praying she didn't hate me.

_**~May's POV~**_

"Ehmigosh, May," Dawn exclaimed. "You look ah-mazing!"

I let out a giggle at Dawn's bubbly enthusiasm. "You really think so?"

"Totally!" Misty piped in. "I don't know what you did, but I'm so glad you did it! Hehe, and I think the group of soccer jocks are too." Misty winked. "This is the May I know and love!"

"Aww, you guys, you're both too sweet!" Now Misty looked annoyed.

"Okay, enough of the lovey dovey crap, let's head to class already." Misty stomped towards the door with an angry look on her face.

"What's with her?" Dawn asked.

"She just doesn't want us thinking she's a softie. You know Misty, always gotta be the tough girl." May said that last part in a deep scruffy man accent.

"SHUT UP!" The girls heard and within seconds of an uncomfortable awkward silence, the two girls burst into a fit of laughter as they followed their orange-headed friend into school.

* * *

_Okay so it's not very good, sorry. I just couldn't think of anything!!  
Have any questions?  
Just review and I'll get back to you when I find out how. xD  
But, seriously, review.  
It will help make my story better, for all you people who think the story sucks.  
And at some point I may not update until I get a certin ammout of reviews. . .  
It's not hard, just tell me what you think of the story. :)  
Deal?  
Well too bad if you said 'no', I'm making you make that deal!!  
So what have we learned today?_

_**R E V I E W!!!  
**_


	5. Track n' Field

_hello, hello. did yall miss me? :D  
. . . at all?  
well, whatevs. the point is i've gots a new chapter to post! boy i feel accomplished with this one! :D  
okay, just a side note, lots of naughty language in that last one.  
now normally i don't swear at all, but i have alot of guy friends and they swear. . . alot.  
so my goal was to really make it sound like a spaztic guy convo.  
so sorry if anyone thought it was waaayyyy too much.  
like i said, the guys at my school swear alot.__  
but those are just the people from my school.  
guess i'm lucky? :)_

_SHOUTOUT TO:  
_**Ronmione x3, Arysd, XxRoseLoverxX, May-kin, SannaBunny27, xXXNncyxXx, Phoenixofdarkness62, ohhhhh......, Spartan20, SkyMistle214, Rosy Amour, who wants to know? and Kimmytrainer.  
**_Thanks so much for the reviews. :)_

* * *

The school was cold inside. And for how crowded the hallways were, you'd think the school would be somewhat warm.

But that didn't matter at all today, because today was one of the school's two Track & Field days, which was pretty convenient. The weather was so nice out today.

Right now we, as in Misty, Dawn, Brianna and myself, were changing in the locker room.

"Oh, I just _love_ the new Sophie shorts I got the other day!" Dawn squealed and clutched the garment to her bosom as she jumped up and down then suddenly stopping to trade her short pink skirt she was wearing for the yellow Sophies.

"I don't see why," Misty started. "They only go down to the bottom of your butt."

"I've never really seen you in short anything Dawn. You just started wearing short skirts and stuff this week." Brianna commented.

I just smirked. "Yeah Dawn, why the sudden change? Trying to impress somebody?" I pressed on with a smirk and a wink.

Misty brought her hand to her mouth and coughed a couple times in it. "_PAUL,_" she finally managed to say in the midst of one of her fake coughs.

The three of us burst out into laughter at Dawn's embarrassed and angry expression.

"Oh yeah, and you're so one to talk here May! Why the sudden change?"

"I had a reason to change, but I can defiantly say it's not to impress somebody I'm madly in love with." I retorted, my smirk only growing wider.

Dawn's blush deepened. "I'M NOT MADLY IN LOVE WITH _PAUL_," she shrieked.

All we did was laugh, and, after a minute of pouting, Dawn joined in.

"Okay girls," Misty said in between giggles. "We should finish getting dressed."

"Right." The rest of us responded.

By the time we were dressed, it was time to go out. We all were seriously ready to kick some butt! Every year it was boys versus girls, and every year, the boys won. But each year we faced them we were so close to beating them.

And this time we are so gonna win!

The doorway was really small, so we had to exit in a single file line. Misty was first. With her hair up in the usual high side ponytail, the gray T-shirt and the dark blue basketball shorts with her gray Diadora sneakers, she looked fierce. Which doesn't surprise me, that's just her personality.

The next to exit into the outside was Brianna. Her brown hair was mostly pulled back into a messy bun, aside from the bangs that only covered half of her forehead. She was wearing a white tank with a gray sweatshirt over it and a pair of black mid-thy soccer shorts and some black Nike sneakers.

Then Dawn came out. Her long blue hair was in a low side ponytail. She wore a yellow headband in her hair, which matched the yellow Sophies she was so excited about. She accompanied this with a tight gray tank top that showed off her curves beautifully and her gray Nike sneakers were so cute with her look.

And lastly, I exited. The warm weather was perfect for my short white Sophies and my tight red tank top. My white and red Puma sneakers and my red sweatband accompanied my look. My straightened hair was pretty long and was tied into a high ponytail.

Over all, we all looked on our a-game in our own personal ways.

The soccer field was huge and had many weight lifting competitions, jumps, and partner races. All of the other races would be held on the track surrounding the fake grass.

"Attention please! Everybody quiet down and listen." Principal Oak began with his microphone.

But everybody just kept on talking.

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" He yelled into the microphone. The screech was petrifying. Everybody stopped talking.

"Thank you. Now, I, as well as the other teachers, would like to get started. Now if you all will please oblige, the staff needs you to get into groups of four. Freshman in one group, sophomores in another, juniors in another and finally we'll need a senior group. GO!"

Every body began getting organized by grade. We headed over to a green flag on the field that said "JUNIORS" in bold white cursive writing and were all given a green wristband.

"Eww, this stupid thing totally clashes with my outfit!" Dawn complained.

"Just quit whining about it and put it on!" Misty snapped.

Brianna and I just sighed coherently and put on our wristbands.

"Ya know, red and green actually look pretty good together." A voice told me.

A manly voice told me.

We all turned around and that's when I saw Drew, Ash, Paul, Gary and Harley came over.

"Whadda ya want Drew?" I asked pretty annoyed with the fact he was bugging me already.

He looked at me with a smirk. "What? I can't just come up and talk with my friends?"

Dawn looked confused. "Wait May, you told me the other day you hated Drew." Drew flinched at this. "And so now you're _friends_?"

I simply scoffed at my slow friend. "Uh, no."

"Well then why'd he say-"

"Cause he's just a perverted, egotistic, gay, dumbass who can't play soccer. _That_ is why. "

Drew glared.

"Well it's true." I responded.

"You're sure one to talk, super nerd."

"Come over here and say that to my face, Green Giant!"

"Well I would, but you'd probably end up running away again, chicken."

Fire burned in my eyes as rage pumped through my blood, over coming my body with the instincts to kill. Lost in the moment, I stepped forward to him, wound my hand back with all my might and shot forward with even more might.

Just as my hand was about to reach Drew's face, I was dragged back. Thick muscled, tan, arms grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back into them. Oh Misty is gonna pay for this!

Wait.

Neither Misty, Dawn nor Brianna has tan skin.

Nor lots of muscle.

"May!" Cameron shouted. "Whadda ya think you're doing!?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

I turned back to face Drew, but there was something different. There was no smirk on his face. Not even a smile. He was . . . frowning?

My rage softened, and I no longer had the urge to punch Drew in the face. In fact, it was just the opposite. The saddened looks on his god like face made me want to hold him, and kiss him till he felt better.

I think he could read my mind, because after about a minute his face softened into a smile. Then he smirked again.

"You know Cameron," he started. "You didn't have to interfere. There's no way this little dork could hurt me." Then he did his famous 'hair flick'.

Ooh, that boy creases me.

'_Revenge'_ my inner mind reminded me. _'Now's your chance to get revenge!'_

'_But how?'_

'_Just do what I say.'_

After a minute of debating in my head, I too, began to smirk. Except mine looked more, well . . . seductive.

Which was all part of my plan.

I stepped very close up to him and looked at him through half-lidded eyes, my smirk never faltering for a second.

"Oh really?" I breathed and gently placed my hand on his cheek using it to pull his face closer to mine. His breath hitched in his throat as I leaned in some more, our lips only inches apart. "Wanna bet?" I breathed hotly into his neck.

"I-I ugh." He stuttered for a second. "You'd defiantly loose. Don't think that I'll go easy on you just because you're a nerd."

"Well I wouldn't want you to go easy on me," I replied. "In fact," I started, looking at him, my eyes filled with lust and anticipation. "I want you to go hard on me. _Really_ _hard_." I said the 'really hard' in more of a moan and I moved my hand to his strong chest. I could feel his abs through the dark purple muscle shirt he was wearing.

The best part about this plan to get even was that I didn't have to pretend. I really did want him in every sexual way possible. I wanted him in every position known to man and to be able to wake up in the morning and gaze at his utter beautifulness. And, sadly, I knew I had to stop soon before I ended up doing something I'd regret.

"*Cough, cough* KISS! *Cough, cough*"

Ya know, from the defensive side of view, it's pretty annoying when Misty does her stupid fake coughing.

Everybody's eyes were wide. And Drew didn't have anything further to say.

We continued to stare into each other's eyes for a moment. I could hear our hearts racing in sync with one another.

"ATTENTION! WILL ALL GIRLS TO THE 100-METER DASH!! PLEASE COME TO THE HALF WAY LINE?"

"Well looks like I gotta go." I said as I began walking away with Dawn by my side. "Oh, and Drew?"

He shook his head and blinked his eyes a couple times, signaling that he had finally come back to planet earth. "Y-Yes?" He asked.

"You'd better wipe that drool off your face before anybody else sees it." I arrogantly mocked. Drew looked pissed and everybody started laughing. I only winked at him and turned around to continue with a giggling Dawn to the 100-meter dash race.

"READY . . . SET . . . GO!!!!!" The gun was fired and the four people in front of us took off.

"Your turn next, May." Dawn reminded. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." I replied. "I just want to do really well."

Dawn nodded in understandment.

"OKAY NEXT FOUR UP!" Mr. Birch, Brendan's dad shouted.

I walked up to my starting point and crouched until my hands touched the ground. I placed my feet on the stupid metal thing you always have to crouch on when you're running in a meet (I forgot the name of it.).

Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that point on. All four people (one representing each grade) were ready to go. But it took forever for Mr. Birch to blow the whistle.

My heart began racing in anticipation and my palms grew sweaty. It was getting hard to breathe and my vision was getting blurry. I just _had_ to win this race. Not only will it keep my grade in the lead, it will also show Drew and his stupid crew a lesson.

Where the hell is that-

BAM!

I took off running as soon as I'd heard the shot. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I had completely forgotten how to breathe. But I didn't care. I just continued on running as fast as I could, thinking of all the people watching, thinking of _Drew_ watching. My body grew angry again as I continued to think of him. A whole new set of adrenaline was pulsing through me and I ran even faster.

And it felt amazing.

I reached the end and began breathing so heavily. My mind clouded and I felt dizzy.

"12.03," a voice said.

I turned to face Mr. Lewis. "What?" I barley breathed out.

"12.03. That's your time."

"R-Really?" I barely breathed out again, but this time with a smile on my face.

Mr. Lewis just chuckled. "Really, really," he joked and returned the smile.

BAM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed.

And this time Mr. Lewis burst into a fit of laughter while he timed the next kid.

I grinned sheepishly.

"14.56." Mr. Lewis said.

"Oh really? Haha, awesome! May, did you see that?" Dawn asked excited.

"Haha, I sure did, Dawn. You were great!"

"Thanks. You did better, though."

"Oh, come on. It's nothing," I grinned as we walked back towards Brianna and Misty who were waiting for the long jump line.

"Hey guys." Dawn said when we finally caught up to them.

"Hiya," Misty said with a smile.

"So, how'd you do, May?" Brianna quickly asked.

I smiled triumphantly. "I got a 12.03."

Misty jumped up. "May! That's amazing!"

"I know," Dawn quickly jumped in. "She was so amazing. You totally should have seen her! She was like sooo fast!!"

"Haha thanks."

"Congrats, May!" Misty said.

"You guys! It's not that big of a deal!" I said as I smiled sheepishly and itched the back of my head.

"Yes it was."

. . .

"Gary?" I asked.

"The one and only," he said with a wink (A/N: wow, I'm like obsessed with winking . . . *wink, wink*).

"What're you doing here?" I heard Misty asked.

"Better yet, what is _he_ doing her." Dawn said pointing at Drew.

"Last time I checked I could go anywhere I wanted." Drew retorted.

"May, that was awesome!" Cameron cheered as he came over to join us.

"You guys, I told you it wasn't a big deal."

"Yes it is!" Gary shouted. "I wish you could've seen yourself. May, you were beast!"

"Like no doubt hun! You should've seen the way you halled ass on that track, girl. You worked it . . . no, you owned it!" Harley got an attitude.

The girls and I just giggled.

"Harley," I started. "Girl, you are so sweet."

He smiled. "Awww, thank you, sugar muffin!"

"Oh, brother." I heard Drew groan.

"So wait," Brianna asked. "If it's a boys versus girls competition, how come only the girls participated in that race?"

"It's easy once you get it," Drew started. "Both girls and boys participate in all activities for practice first to see who gets the highest scores in whichever activity is being performed. The highest scoring girls and the highest scoring boys compete later on today. This is just to see who's going to participate in which activity."

"So does everybody get an activity?" Brianna then asked.

This time Gary spoke up. "Not necessarily. Only the people who get the highest scores. Like, if you were to get a high score in the long jump competition, but had a lower score in shot put, you wouldn't participate in the competition for shot put. But depending on your score compared to other girls, determines weather you compete against the boys with the highest scores this afternoon. Understand?"

Brianna looked dumbfounded. "I, ugh, I guess I do."

Drew smiled. "Good."

"ATTENTION, ALL BOYS TO THE 100 METER DASH A.S.A.P!"

Drew chuckled and looked at me. "Guess it's my time to shine." He said. "See ya after I'm done beating your score?" He asked more in a teasing type voice.

"Sure." I smiled. Then I came up to him pulled him by the shirt towards me and smirked like hell.

Then I whispered in his ear. "And later you can buy me lunch later, as payment for all the crap you've given me today." Our faces we so close but so unlike each other's. I had a smirk, he looked embarrassed. My eyes are blue, his eyes are green. I had on a smirk, while he had on a small, adorable frown. And he got teased, while I just got free lunch.

* * *

_not even gonna bother.  
just please **REVIEW!**_


	6. Lunch Break & New Feelings

_i'm back!  
please don't hurt me! :'(  
i'm soooooo sorry for the wait,  
but i have a reason!  
i just haven't had any time because of school, soccer, friends and my dad.  
he has cancer.  
soooo... yeah. again, sorry for the wait.  
and thank you to all who reviewed!!! :)_

_without further adoo, i give you CHAPTER 6!! :D_

* * *

"Just make up your mind already." Drew said, frustrated.

"Hmmm, I don't know. All of the food here looks equally inedible and totally gross."

Drew sighed. "We've got an hour until we need to be back at the fields. Just pick something and I'll buy it for you."

"Ya know there's a cute little diner that just opened down the street. Could we go there?" It was so weird. I was almost scared to ask him. I really didn't want to fight with him again. Or at least not when I should be enjoying food.

He smiled. "Sounds cute."

Cute? Cute? Since when did guys say the word 'cute'?

"Why are you so red?" He asked suddenly.

"I, ugh, I- whoa it's really hot in here. We'd better get going if we want to make it back here in time." I said trying to be casual by pulling the front of my shirt to emphasize just how 'hot' I was.

"Yeah, sure." Then he started walking away. He stopped in his tracks, turned around to face me, and sent a handsome male model smile in my direction. "Come on, April, I'll give you a lift."

We both smiled at each other, then he turned around again and continued walking.

"Hey!" I said after a moment of realization. "My name is May!!"

He began to laugh and I ran after to catch up to him. The parking lot was busy, a bunch of people just hanging around there and what not. Crowds were being formed by the fountain area, where it just so happened Drew and his famous stupid crew liked to park.

"Ugh, we're never going to get outta here!" I shouted frustrated. I was getting so hungry.

"Yes we are, just follow me." He responded hesitantly without even stopping to look at me.

And with one swift motion he had my hand in his, guiding me through the mob of people. I felt myself turn a deep red.

'_Why are you blushing? He's your enemy!'_

'_I know, it's just . . .'_

'_Just what? You two hate each other. That's all there is to it!'_

'But I don't want to hate him. And weren't you the one who was telling me he was so hot and blah, blah, blah?'

'Yes, we all know he's hot. But you and I come before guys to me and I'm just looking out for you.'

'_I thought you said you and I are the same person.'_

'_We are.'_

'_Then why did yo- Ohmygosh! He's holding my had tighter!'_

'_Snap out of it!'_

"You okay?" He suddenly asked.

"Ugh, yeah. Totally fine."

"Alright then, hop in, little lady." He teased with a smirk.

I went over to the passenger's side of his nice silver car, opened the door, and hopped in. Drew was already in the driver's seat, turning the car on and shifting into drive by the time my door closed. He waited until I finished putting my seatbelt on before he took off at a normal pace.

"Why'd you put a seatbelt on? You that lame?" He asked-once again teasingly-slightly turning his head to see my face.

"Nah, I just don't know if I can trust you with my life or not." I teased back.

"Why would I damage my beautiful car just to hurt you?"

"Point taken." We shared a laugh. Then an awkward silence.

"Drew," I asked breaking the 'no-noise barrier', or 'NNB'. Whichever you prefer to call it. "Thanks." He looked at me confused. Like he wanted an explanation.

"You're welcome?" he said as a question. "But you don't have to thank me, ya know."

I thought about this some more. Why had I thanked him? He really didn't deserve it for driving me 15 min. to the edge of town for lunch. No, he had made school life miserable for me since the second grade. I remember coming home bawling my eyes out because of him.

After a minute of thinking about what the hell I was saying, I'd finally had my answer.

"Because, unlike you, it doesn't kill me to be nice to people, even if they really don't deserve to be treated nicely at all." I should've felt brave for standing up to him-for shoving that stupid ego back down to earth-but I knew it was cowardly. I couldn't even look at him when I said it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his fists clench. His knuckles turned pale white in contrast of his slightly tanner skin tone.

"What the hell does that mean!" Drew locked eyes with me, rapidly searching them for an answer.

"Why do you hate me, Drew?"

The car was dead silent.

I could feel my heart beating so fast I thought it was gonna pop! This time I was searching Drew's deep emerald eyes for an answer.

"I," he began. But he chocked on his words. And I felt my heart fall. "Were here," he said emotionlessly.

I took a big look at the café and gasped! It was so cute!

The café was pretty small but looked absolutely adorable. The outside walls of the place were a mixture of stripes colored brown, tan, white, pink, gray and red. Drew and I stepped inside; I was astonished by the cuteness of it while he looked like he was about to vomit.

This was defiantly a good idea.

The inside was a nice pink and lacey with white tables and the cutest red flower designs on the pink walls.

Drew's head was next to mine in an instant, he whispered lowly in my ear. "Did we have to come here?"

I smirked at him and whispered back, "No, but I can tell you hate it so we mind as well stay, right?"

I heard Drew give an exasperated sigh. "Great," he mumbled and slowly followed me as I headed towards the front desk.

A beautiful blond, I'm guessing in her mid twenties, wearing a tight black waitress' uniform, smiled at us.

"Hello there," the lady asked. "How may I help you," she asked mostly to Drew, who was giving her a flirtatious and absolutely charming smile.

"A table for two, please," Drew, said smoothly, gesturing to him and me.

"Of course," she put on a faux smile. "Right this way, you two." She led us to a booth in the very back even though there were plenty up front. Drew and I sat down, opposite of eachother, and took a menu out of the young waitresses' hands.

"Okay then, I'll be back to take your orders."

"Uh, no miss," Drew said quickly but politely. "We're ready to order now."

"Yeah," I said. "I'll have the French toast special and some orange juice."

"And I guess I'll have the regular cheeseburger with extra fries and a coke."

The faux blond waitress with a faux smile and a faux happy attitude fauxily smiled once again saying in her high airhead voice that she'd 'be right back'. Then she flipped her faux blond hair; winked at Drew, and left to fill in our orders. Yeah, 'be right back' my butt. How much do you want to bet that she's going to forget we're even here due to the fact that we're alone in the back corner of the restaurant?

Dumb faux ho.

I finally finished my 'in head ranting' and turned my attention back to Drew, who looked highly amused.

I just tilted my head, puzzled. "What's up with the look?"

"Nothing." I could tell he was lying. He kept smiling.

"Haha, no seriously. What's with the face?"

"Well, May, my dear, I'm amused by the fact that it's so obvious you're jealous of that waitress."

I scoffed. "Jealous?"

"Hey I don't blame you. I'd be jealous of a gorgeous bombshell too, if I looked like you." He smirked now looking at me in the eyes.

"Ooh, you're so cool with you're dumb theories and half-ass comebacks."

"Ouch."

I giggled. "Yeah you should be hurt. Serves you right for insulting me."

And once again it was silent.

"Here are your drinks." The young blond beauty announced proudly as she came back to our table. "Okay, well, if y'all need anything just let me know." She said to Drew.

"Alright," was all she got for a reply.

A look of disappointment consumed her soft heart-shaped features; brown eyes filled with hurt.

I just wanted to say 'Relax, drama queen and flirt with someone who isn't ten years younger than you!'

But I didn't.

She just turned around and walked away. "Ugh," Drew moaned. "She's so annoying," he complained.

"I thought you liked her." I said while taking a sip of my orange juice.

"She's hot, but looks aren't everything, you know."

I scoffed. "Yeah I would know. Being picked on your whole life really teaches you about all the shitheads in the world. But you, you're so lucky," I lifted my head to lock eyes with him again. He was listening intently. Almost like he actually cared what I had to say. "You never had to go through being rejected by everyone you know just because you didn't know how to take care of frizzy hair, or you're born with a set of teeth that need braces. You, Drew . . . have the easiest life I've ever seen."

"That's not true," he calmly said, placing a hand on mine. Feeling the contact and burn on my skin as hand slowly consumed mine. "If you really knew anything about me, you'd be truly grateful."

I could hardly listen to a word he was saying. All I could see was his eyes filled with-with I don't even know! And his beautiful face slowly growing . . . bigger?

Oh, no.

I tried to move, but my body stayed locked. He kept leaning in, towards me; hands locking mine; growing closer and closer and closer. I panicked.

"May, I-I'm sorry. For hurting you, I mean, I just-it's just that-I-ugh," his face. His eyes. His lips. He was everything to me right now.

Our lips were centimeters apart, getting closer.

My mind went haywire.

'_Omg, omg, omg, omg DO SOMETHING!!'_

But it was too late.

His lips met mine hesitantly. They were so sweet, as they explored mine. After a couple pecks-I'm sure he got the message that I wasn't gonna bite-he pressed harder on my lips and leaning over the table he took his free hand to the back of my head into him.

As each second went by, he got rougher until he was licking and biting my lower lip, asking for entrance to my cave of wonders.

That sounded wrong.

Feeling his sweet wet tongue woke me up out of my daze. WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING!!!???

We pulled back at the same time and stared at eachother; shocked.

"I'm so sorry." I pankically said.

"About what?" Drew asked. His hand was still on mine, but it looked as if he hadn't moved an inch. He had his phone in his hand.

And, yet again, another long silence.

"What do you mean!?" I shouted.

"Well all we've done is sit here and drink soda and orange juice for the past 3 minutes and then you said you're sorry."

"So you mean… that didn't really happen?" I hesitantly asked feeling relief.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

And I felt so insanely stupid for imagining him kissing me. I just blushed and looked away from him. "N-nothing." I said keeping my gaze away from his.

"Okay order's up, lady and gentleman. Here ya go." The blond put our food on the table and both of us quickly dove our self into our food so we wouldn't have to talk.

'_Oh, man. What was I thinking?'_

'_No! The __**real **__question here is 'Why'd you think about that!?'_

I didn't know how to answer that.

I know I've admitted to having feelings for Drew before, but after all the insults and fights, I thought it was just lust. But could it be that-

Could it be that I really like Drew?

* * *

_wow. so just in case y'all didn't catch that, May had imagined Drew kissing her!! :o  
hmmmmm, looks like it's gettin' pretty juicy. ;)_

**_REVIEW IF YOU LIKE MAY AND DREW JUICYNESS!! :D_**


End file.
